Switched mode regulators are used in a variety of applications. Switched mode regulators rapidly switch a series device on and off. The duty cycle of the switch sets how much charge is transferred to the load. Because the series element is either fully conducting or switched off, it dissipates almost no power, which gives the switching design its efficiency. Switching regulators are also able to generate output voltages which are higher than the input, or of opposite polarity.